character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Respect Loki, the God of Mischief (Marvel Comics)
Here's a respect thread for Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. This blog will include feats and powers Loki has displayed since his Silver Age debut in Journey into Mystery #85, 1962. At the moment I'm only considering doing the original Loki (the one that died in Siege), although I may consider doing Kid Loki and Ikol (which includes King Loki as a bonus). Note: He appeared all the way back in the 60s, so I can't promise this will be a project that can be done quickly. Status: The research for Original! Loki's feats and hax is finished. Now making a new blog for Kid Loki. Origin "After 'Odin, All-father of the Norse pantheon, slew the evil '''frost giants, he discovered they hid a human-sized baby in their midst. Odin took the child back with him to the gods' home of Asgard and adopted him, under the name of Loki. The boy grew into a skilled sorcerer, shape-shifter, and one of Asgard's staunchest defenders, often deploying his magicks alongside the might of his foster brother Thor. But the mercurial God of Mischief could hinder the Asgardians, as much as help them, as when he tricked the blind god Hoder into slaying the otherwise invulnerable Balder with an enchanted spear made of mistletoe. And so the gods never fully trusted Loki. Yet in his selfish narcissism, he convinced himself it was Thor who stole his glory from him. If the thunder god fell, or so he thought, the love, and crown, of Asgard would be his. Thor's departure from Asgard to become guardian of Earth gave the god of mischief the perfect opportunity to slay him out of their father's sight. His repeated attacks on the thunder gods, and the mystical empowerment of Thor's enemies, have made Loki one of the greatest threats to our world as well as Asgard!"'' - Origins of Siege: Loki by Fred van Lente Physical and Magical Stats *While unable to break Strange's Amulet force-field protecting Jane, Loki's psychic bolt still took a toll on Stephen's body, with him commenting that Loki's power was the most powerful and awesome he'd ever encountered (Journey into Mystery #108) *Slowly broke Strange's Amulet shield albeit after numerous blows (Strange Tales #123) *Recalled his spirit form from Earth to Asgard in micro-seconds before Thor arrived (Strange Tales #123) *Physically fought Thor when Odin stripped Thor of all his powers save his brute strength (Thor #147) *Although in the next issue, Odin stripped Loki, Balder and Sif of their godly powers as well, with Loki acknowledging Thor still had the greatest natural strength (Thor #148) *Superior to Sif. Has the strength only a son of Odin can possess (Although at the time he was enhanced by Karnilla, to the point of capable of lifting Mjolnir) (Thor #153) *The strength of Loki is almost equal to Thor's (Thor #153) *Physically traded blows with Thor (although still enhanced by Karnilla) (Thor #153) *Flew from Earth to Asgard quickly (Thor #154) *Silver Surfer states that power such as Loki's can decimate a planet (Silver Surfer #4) *Knocked down Silver Surfer, although Loki himself acknowledged that Surfer was unhurt (His face in bottom left panel though) (Silver Surfer #4) *Fought against a serious Surfer (Silver Surfer #4) *Loki's body could take numerous blows from Thor. Although it's acknowledged that Loki's strength can't match Thor's (Thor #181) *Can fight a Thor with his strength reduced in half (Thor #275) *While restrained in a far-off land in Asgard, his shakes of pain quake the entire realm (Thor #276) *Broke out of Apocalypse's restrain and later his machines (X-Force #50) *Blasted away Eric Masterson Thor, Beta Ray Bill and Dargo quite easily (Thor #441) *K-O Beta Ray Bill with magic, leaving him unconscious for half the issue (Thor #441) *Effortlessly overwhelmed Eric Masterson Thor, although Loki did comment Eric had only 10% of Thor's strength (Thor #441) *Doesn't even feel Spider-Man's attacks (Amazing Spider-Man #503) Magic 'Clairvoyance/ Telepathy:' *Established a link with Mjolnir, so he can see it all the way from Asgard (Journey into Mystery #85) *Telepathically contacts Karnilla the Norn Queen (Journey into Mystery #119) *Was aware that Apocalypse was monitoring him and came out of the monitor screen to converse with him (X-Factor #49) *Entered his daughter Tessa's mind to help her fight Morwen's possession (Amazing Spider-Man #504) *Was aware of a child looking at "him" through telescope, and looked through that same telescope back at the same child (Thor v3 #10) 'Shapeshitfing:' *Transformed into a human (Journey into Mystery #85) *Can transform into animals (Journey into Mystery #88) *Can turn into strong monsters like a dragon for combat purpose (Marvel Fanfare #37) *Can turn into swamps of insects instead of singular beings (Thor: Reign of Blood #1) 'Matter Manipulation/ Transmutation:' *Turned people into negatives. Thor had to use anti-matter to reverse their atoms, turning them back to positive people. (Journey into Mystery #85) *Transmuted a tree into a tiger, and turned non-living things into sweet (eat your heart out Katakuri) (Journey into Mystery #88) *Turned clouds into dragons (Journey into Mystery #92) *Can turn whales into sea serpents (Journey into Mystery #94) *Turned a giant into a bird (Journey into Mystery #115) *Can shoot rays of dissolvement from his hands (Thor #153) *Can turn Bruce Banner into Hulk despite the Asgard-Earth distance, and can change Hulk back to Banner with the same effort (Tales to Astonish #101) *Can create a mystic sword out of thin air (Thor #189) *Turned an Asgardian into a goat (Marvel Fanfare #34) and said goat into a stick (#36) *Made thorny vines appear on his opponent's body to restrain them (Amazing Spider-Man #504) *Turned Bor into snow (Thor v3 #12) *Later restored Bor from snow (Thor #600) *Can manifest beetles to burrow through his victim's flesh (Thor: First Thunder #2) 'Telekinesis:' *Made a carpet fly (Journey into Mystery #85) *Caused a missile to stray from its intended course (Journey into Mystery #94) *Gave Zarrko the Padmé treatment (Thor #441) *Can telekinetically control the environment to aid him in combat by restraining his enemies (Thor #441) 'Mind Manipulation:' *Hypnotized Thor. Though note that by this time Thor hasn't faced any telepath, so... (Journey into Mystery #85) *Controlled a flock of pigeons and enhanced their speed to MFTL+ to fly faster than Thor (Journey into Mystery #85) *Can shoot psychic bolts from his hands (Journey into Mystery #108) *Mind-controlled an Asgardian (Journey into Mystery #118) *Filled Surfer's mind with suspicions in just his astral form (Silver Surfer #4) *Mind-controlled in Asgardian even in just his astral form (Silver Surfer #4) *Inserted illusions into the Warriors Three, although they ultimately broke free, which doubled as a nice resistance feat for Asgardians (Marvel Fanfare #37) *Rendered Wizard, Mandarin and Red Skull comatose (Avengers West Coast #55) 'Illusions:' *Created an illusion of Thor (Journey into Mystery #85) *Inserted an illusion into Hulk's mind (The Avengers #1) *More illusions (The Avengers #1) *Can create multiple illusions of himself for combat purpose (Thor #353) 'Perception Manipulation:' *Distorted Bor's perceptions so that he not only perceived what he saw but also what he heard as evil (Thor #600) *Allowed Norman Osborn to witness Volstagg's battle with the U-Foes in Chicago despite their bodies being in Avengers Tower (Siege #1) 'Enhanced Senses:' *Sensed Thor's presence (Thor #397) *Can sense intruders at the bottom floor of a multi-storey building despite being at the top floor (Thor #432) 'Life Manipulation:' *Broght the horse mascot of a gasoline sign to life (Journey into Mystery #85) *Brought the sphinx to life (Journey into Mystery #94) *Made mummies his servants (Thor #401) *Brought stone statues to life (Thor #432) *A young Loki could make horses out of fallen leaves (Thor: Son of Asgard #5) 'Force-fields:' *Force-field for trapping purposes (Journey into Mystery #88) *Can create mystic bubbles to trap opponents and telekinetically control said bubbles (Thor #181) *Can protect himself by encasing his body in enchanted stone, which normal Asgardian weaponry can't scratched, although Thor destroyed it fairly easily (Thor #276) *Forcefields for defensive purposes (Siege: Loki) 'Reality Warping:' *Turned people into "blank" beings (Journey into Mystery #88) *Makes weapon sprout wings to disarm enemies (Journey into Mystery #88) *Mentally caused a long-dead volcano to erupt (Journey into Mystery #97) *Can create miniature projections of others in the palm of his hand, and what happens to the projection translates to the real person as well (Thor 2018 #7) 'Statistic Amplification/ Reduction:' *Even while in Asgard, could enhance the extrasensory abilities of Xandu the evil esper by 1,000 times (Journey into Mystery #91) *Doubled the power of Mr Hyde and The Cobra (Journey into Mystery #110) *Enhanced Surfer, influencing him to fight the army of Asgard in the process (Silver Surfer #4) *Enchanted a volcano to erupt, releasing bubbles that can "sap the strength of any god, leaving him weak and helpless as they explode" (The Avengers #1) *Weaved a spell in Jotunheim that can half Thor's strength if he enters the realm, forcing Thor to use Megingjord (Thor #275) *Robbed a sword of its sturdiness, rendering it fragile (Thor #402) *Weakened Nobilus' magic (Thor #482) 'Magnetism Manipulation:' *Caused the uru chains holding him to magnetically attract Mjolnir (Journey into Mystery #92) 'Fusionism:' *Fused 3 Sentinels together despite not even being present on Earth (Amazing Spider-Man #329) 'Possession:' *His soul possessed Odin when the Allfather was vulnerable in his Odinsleep (Thor #454) *Possessed Rhodey (Thor #484) 'Plant Manipulation:' *Turned trees into Groots monsters (Journey into Mystery #92) 'Weather Manipulation:' *Can cast storm clouds (Thor: Godstorm #1) 'Fire Manipulation:' *Caused objects to burn at a distance (Journey into Mystery #92) *Can shoot fire balls that can melt frost giants (Thor #378) 'Ice Manipulation:' *Froze molecules in the air to create an ice wall (The Avengers #1) *Froze molecules in the air to trap Thor (Journey into Mystery #115) *Turned Thor into living frost with a touch (Thor #153) 'Electricity Manipulation:' *While in possession of Loki's body and power, Thor could absorb electricity from nearby sources to stun Balder (Thor #179) 'Earth Manipulation:' *Created hands of rock to battle Thor (Avengers West Coast #55) 'Resurrection:' *Can revive extinct animals (Journey into Mystery #94) 'Wave Manipulation:' *Jammed radio waves (The Avengers #1) 'Radiation Manipulation:' *Made himself radioactive (The Avengers #1) 'Memory Manipulation:' *Restored the amnesiac Zarrko's memories, despite the two being centuries apart (although the last part may be because of the Well of Centuries) (Journey into Mystery #101) *Can read memories (Thor #153) *Even his astral projection can read Silver Surfer's memories (Silver Surfer #4) *Should also have Memory Erasure in the form of The Gift of Forgetfulness, as common for Asgardian gods like Thor and Balder 'Status Effect Inducement:' *Can release "Slumber Mist" from his body (Journey into Mystery #108) *With one gesture, put Balder's horse to sleep (Journey into Mystery #113) 'Portal Creation:' *Created a portal connecting Asgard and Hel (Thor #375) 'Spatial Manipulation (BFR/ Sealing/ Summoning/ Teleportation, etc.):' *Imprisoned Jane Foster in Limbo (Journey into Mystery #108) *Brought Hulk from Earth to Asgard without the use of Bisfrost (Tales to Astonish #101) *Removed Silver Surfer from Asgard back to Earth (Silver Surfer #4) *Can store weapons in Limbo and summon them anytime he wishes (Thor #275) *Encased Storm in a Crystal Chrysalis that renders both her body and mind still/ essentially comatose (New Mutants Special Edition) *Blasted Wrecker to another dimension without gravity (Thor #431) *Can teleport without the use of portals (Thor #397) *Ensnared Reed Richards in "mathematical conundrums that render him unable to even comprehend anything beyond his own failing computations" (Thor: First Thunder #5) *Trapped Heimdall's bedchamber with Heimdall himself within "deep in the stony guts of Asgard", surrounded by a fiery forcefield and can sink Heimdall down the floor to prevent him from warning Asgard of Siege (Thor # 607) *Created a secret chamber within a book, where the dot of the last written question mark is the entrance (Journey into Mystery #622) 'Biological Manipulation:' *Can make his target's skin disappear, make them flat like an airless balloon, or make the target's mouth disappear (Thor: First Thunder #2) 'Petrification:' *Can turn humans into stone or glass/ metal/ whatever that shiny lady's supposed to be (Thor: First Thunder #2) 'Intangibility:' *Willed his sword to enter another dimension, thus preventing Thor from shattering it with Mjolnir (Journey into Mystery #115) *Made Thor intangible, albeit exhausted as a result (Journey into Mystery #119) *Can turn into smoke to acquire elemental intangibility (Thor #274) *Can turn invisible and intangible simultaneously (Thor #397) 'Invisibility:' *Can bath himself in an aura of spacial invisibility (Thor #154) 'Astral Projection:' *Created a spirit body that fought Strange for the entire issue (Strange Tales #123) *While his body floats endlessly in the universe, Loki could still send his thoughts to Earth to animate the Destroyer (Thor Annual #2) *His astral thought could plant the idea of defeating Thor into the Super Skrull's brain (Thor #142) *Can exist as an disembodied soul after his corporeal body has been destroyed (Thor #483) 'Size Manipulation:' *Can shrink his physical form until the body is nothing and the soul is all (Thor #181) *Enlarged rats to monstrous sizes (Thor #401) *Shrunk a disir's crown to the size of a ring (Siege: Loki) 'Energy Manipulation:' *Created energy bands to trap Strange (Strange Tales #123) *Released energy beams from his hands which travelled through Balder's sword to hurt him (Thor #189) *Disarmed Eric Masterson Thor by stunning his hands with energy (Thor #441) *Released energy Iron Man's armour could not identify (Avengers: The Origin #5) 'Explosion Manipulation:' *Can create explosions that could harm the disir (Siege: Loki) 'Flight:' *Can fly on his own (Thor #153) 'Willpower Manipulation:' *Can enchant the air to create eruptions laced with wicked intentions, not only destructive in nature but also strike at his target's willpower, to the point of temporarily bringing Thor down (Avengers: The Origin #5) 'Duplication:' *Can create solid copies of him (Avengers: The Origin #5) 'Power Nullification:' *Easily cast off Strange's spell restraining him, even with just his weaker spirit body (Strange Tales #123) *Nullified biological absorption (Thor #180) *Removed Amora's petrification spell on Sif (Thor: Son of Asgard #9) 'Power Bestowal:' *During the war of the gods, Thor was bereft of his power, so Loki lent him a portion of his powers. This later led to Thor suffering spells of weaknesses that grow in intensity and frequency, leaving Thor far weaker than the previous one. Later, with help from Doctor Strange, Thor battled this inner demon, exorcising his weaknesses. (Thor #413) 'Absorption/ Power Absorption:' *Absorbed the souls/ life-force of numerous humans to create the Fire-Sword (Thor #207) *Drained the Wrecking Crew's Asgardian powers (Thor #430) *Laid a spell to claim the power of the Godstorm. This allowed Loki to grow in size and strength to physically overwhelm Thor quite easily (Thor: Godstorm #3) 'Attack Reflection:' *Reversed the polarity of Susan Richards's power, making her projection compresses her within her own force-field (Thor: First Thunder #5) 'Age Manipulation:' *Aged Jane Foster into an old woman (Thor: First Thunder #5) *Cursed his son Vali Halfling to remain forever a teenaged boy (Heroic Age: Prince of Power #2) 'Soul Manipulation:' *The example of the Fire-Sword above *While pretending to heal Kelda, who just got her heart ripped out by Doom, Loki actually met Kelda's soul on the astral plane to rip out "a raw ingot of [her empathic soul"] and later used this to forge the Eir-gram sword (see Equipment below). During this process he also leached parts of her memories away. He also explained that without that piece of soul, she will be unable to grow emotionally or feel for others as she did before. This slowly led to Kelda's corruption, mentally and spiritually, as she later tried to poison Balder. Also note that he could still use magic in the astral realm, and other high-ranking Asgardians, even Heimdall, failed to notice any of this (Thor #614) 'Healing:' *Blasted a hole on a man's chest and healed him the next moment (Amazing Spider-Man #503) 'Regeneration:' *Survived decapitation by Balder and casually reattach his sliced head (Thor #344) *Even a fodder Asgardian can live for 5 minutes with his heart completely removed from his body. Said removed heart can even recover if placed back where it belonged (Thor #603) 'Resistances:' *Broke out of Strange's Purple Dimension (Strange Tales #123) *Rogue's attempt to absorb his powers proved futile (X-Men/ Alpha Flight #2) *The Controller's Slave Disc had no effect on him (Captain America #366) *Can survive in outer space *Immune to Earthly diseases *Can resist Amora's charms (Thor: Son of Asgard #7) *Immune to poison and resistance to heat (Dark Reign: The Cabal) Equipment *Capsules that release invisible mist of potion that slows down the actions of those that smell it. Although Thor was completely unaffected (Journey into Mystery #114) *Norn stones which nullify elemental intangibility, give him ghostly intangibility, allow him to fly, withstand intense heat, and repel carnivorous plants (Journey into Mystery #116). Grant life to inanimate objects (Thor #318). Loki also used these stones to heal the Avengers and empowered them to the point of harming The Void (Siege #4) *Potion that set free his ethereal ego, which, unfettered by space or time, can travel the cosmos (Silver Surfer #4) *The Living Mask, which allows Loki to swap body with another being, having control of not only the physical body but also that individual's powers. Once locked on its target, the mask clings to the target's face with such adhesion not even Thor could tear off, rendering them unconscious before swapping their body with Loki's (Thor #179) *The Fire-Sword, a mystic sword Loki created from the souls/ life-force collected from numerous humans. This sword can even burn Thor (Thor #207) *Crystal of Transference: A magical item. Whatever Loki causes to occur within the globe also occurs to the reality on which the globe's setting is modelled (Thor #308) *Enchanted Amulet: An amulet containing an enchanted enhancer that increases the user's size and strength. Loki granted this amulet to Ulik, allowing him to increase in size and strength enough to battle both Thor and Hercules, and to quickly recover from blows of an angry Thor. *Battle Armour: For possessing Odin's body, Loki was exiled to Mephisto's realm as punishment (Thor #454). By the time Thor freed Loki to acquire his help in the battle against the New Immortals (Thor #462), Loki's corporeal body had sustained immense damage from torture to the point of destruction. Loki's wife, Sigyn, used her mystic skills to create this armour to house her husband's spiritual remains until he gains a new corporeal body. This armour allows Loki to fight evenly with Thor on physical terms. (Thor #483) *Battle Axes: Besides swords, Loki has wielded different axes (presumably made of uru, just like Mjolnir) in combat. His enchanted axe which comes with the Battle Armour can contend with Thor physically and can blast Thor away with energy blasts (Thor #483) *Copy of Mjolnir: During the final Ragnarok, Loki found the mold of Mjolnir, hidden by the dwarves that forged the hammer, and had Surtur, resurrected from death, forge many hammers using that mold in Muspelheim. Loki and his army were thus each equipped with a hammer of powers nearly equal to Mjolnir's but dwarfing it with sheer number. While not enchanted by Odin and therefore weaker and had less abilities than the original, these copies nevertheless were still extremely powerful, and a blast from it left Thor badly injured. (Thor v2 #80) *Battle whip: Loki wielded a whip with 3 metal-tipped ends that can control fire and harm the disir, who could all damage him. Also in the same pic is Eir-gram, a mystic sword Loki forged from Kelda's soul with the hellfire of Mephisto's realm. This sword is the only weapon capable of slaying the Disir, who could shrugged off Mjolnir blows from Thor (Siege: Loki) Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Comics